ed_tech_showcasefandomcom-20200213-history
Ed Tech for Everyone
'Mobile Technology in K-12 Classrooms: More Than a Question of Cost' Tablets have become a learning fixture in many K-12 classrooms. The quick access to information and capability to provide personalized learning are just a few of the reasons why teachers, administrators and parents have been behind the push for one-to-one tablet programs in classrooms throughout the country. While few schools have met the one-to-one goal yet, nearly 60 percent of administrators say they have implemented some form of mobile technology in classrooms. read more here.... (kheflinsharpe) This is an article that talks about the wide spread adoption of technology in virtually every aspect of K-12 education. Significant challenges are preventing widespread effective implementation. According to researchers, though some of those challenges are systematic and some related to technologies themselves, teachers, education leaders share in the blame as well. Click the link to read more... hejournal.com/Articles/2013/06/04/6-Technology-Challenges-Facing-Education.aspx?Page=2 By: (Kbedwell) Kduke (talk) 16:46, September 28, 2013 (UTC) TeachingChannel.org This is a great website that can be used for lesson and acitiviies in the classroom. The site has many articles and videos about a variety of subjects and content areas.Kduke (talk) 16:42, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Article of Dropbox in the classroom This is a link to an article on using dropbox with your students. Dropbos is also a great organizational tool, you can access documents, powerpoints, or anything you may need for a class or lesson. You can access what you need or share with others without using any flashdrives or other devices. Above is the link to an article on dropbox, here is the link to dropbox site.(you get a certain amount of storage for free).Dropbox.comKduke (talk) 16:20, September 28, 2013 (UTC) StickpickAppStickPick can be used as a random name generator used during discussions in class. More importantly, you can create question stems that are geared toward individual students cognitive and language abilities.Kduke (talk) 16:05, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Apple Tv in the classroom. Apple TV was recently installed in the class room I am doing my Practicum and I love it. By using the I-pad and the mirroring you can do pretty much everything a interactive whiteboard can do and more!. Kduke (talk) 15:21, September 28, 2013 (UTC) This section is for tech re sources that are useful across subject areas. These resources must be free and useful in for teaching in middle and high school settings. You will find each listing has the name of the program, the site address, and a brief overview of its usefulness and features for teaching. http://www.edudemic.com Leap Motion is a brand new and highly promising device. For those who never heard of the Leap Motion controller before, it’s a small piece of hardware, compatible with both, Macs and PC’s, that allows the user to control the device without touching the keyboard, the mouse, or the screen. The pedagogical potential persuaded me to spend the $80, a somewhat steep asking price, and try it in my classroom. In my trials I discovered that the petite device can make an excellent teaching companion, and can complement a teacher’s arsenal of teaching tools. http://blog.leapmotion.com/post/59049980309/students-take-a-leapinto-learning(BTurner) There is now widespread recognition that rural development in the 21st century will be closely tied to the effective use of new and emerging information technologies. Within the educational context, these new technologies can also offer unique solutions to persistent problems in declining enrollments, limited course offerings, limited Advanced Placement opportunities, and data collectionhttp://www.ed.psu.edu/educ/crec/topics/technology(BTurner) "Jumping the Curve" Article This article goes into what educational technology really is, how it is the future and an unavoidable part, and how we can incorporate it into the classroom. A. Alldredge watchknowlearn is a youtube type site that allows teachers to show videos that are educational without not knowing what might come up on the side as recomminded. Everything that you will see is safe for school and while youtube is often blocked by schools watchknowlearn is not. Gcarreker =Mobile Learning Technologies for 21st Century Classrooms= Click here to read the article (Amber Simpson) 1:1 and BYOD Programs Edmodo -www.edmodo.com; Edmodo is a site that combines elements from Blackboard, such as folders, groups, assignments, and quizzes; with the familiarity and ease of use of popular social networking sites like Twitter and Facebook. Parents can be connected to student Edmodo accounts to allow the simultaneous sharing of information in all directions. Socrative -www.socrative.com; Socrative is an online instant delivery and response system for formative and summative assessment in the classroom. It allows students to use their own devices to take real-time quizzes or tests and can be used for instant feedback like "clickers". Nearpod.com- Nearpod is an BYOD program similar to the Socrative system we used in class. Teachers can create presentations, share content, and control the activity of the class. Nearpod also allows for real-time quizzes and polls which can be instantly monitored by the teacher. The teacher is also able able to monitor the students progress(are they keeping up with the lecture) and who and when the students log on and off the system. Kduke (talk) 22:05, February 10, 2013 (UTC Works4me This website is great for new teachers. It list many strategies and solutions for a variety of classroom issues that are submitted by fellow educators.Kduke (talk) 05:40, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Survival Guide for New Teachers Online guide for beginning eduactors. Provides tips and elements that play a key role in an eduactors' success on the job.Kduke (talk) 05:44, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Quizlet - Quizlet is a site where students can go to create digital, online index cards for things such as vocab. It can be used as a study tool for tests and the creator can even put whole pictures on the index cards to show them what something looks like or etc. Jesse Martin- Collaborative Learning Project It is a free website where students and teachers can go and search a variety of collaborative things. aKnott Kahn Academy - Kahn Academy is a free website where students can go and watch lecture videos on very nearly any subject aKnott The website includes over 4,200 videos, and students can get credits for videos they watch and monitor their progress by logging in to their Khan Academy user account. jCobb Xanga - Xanga is just a general format blogging site where people (teachers, students, anyone in the general populace of the human species) can go to put up information about anything and everything which one feels like expressing. aKnott 4teachers is a website that allows teachers to give quizes, post assignments, and play skill building games. It also has a place where teachers can learn to use technology in the classroom. Along with many other tools Gcarreker. Edcanvas: www.edcanvas.com Edcanvas is a website where students and teachers can go to enhance presentations and lessons. It looks like a collage of different aspects of things in a lesson or a presentation. There are windows where you can drag and drop a PowerPoint, a link to a website, a video, or anything else that is being used for the classroom. It is an interactive way to present information to a class. (Bre Newton) Read Write Think: www.readwritethink.org This website is really neat because it has resources for teachers, students, and parents. There are interactive tools that students can use. For teachers, there are sample lesson plans, a section for professional development, and resources for the classroom. (Bre Newton) Dipity: www.dipity.com Timelines can be very useful to students. They create a visual representation of events that happened in history or are happening in books they are reading. Dipity is an interactive site where students can create a timeline to help them in classes. Pictures can be uploaded along with typed information. (Bre Newton) Chatzy http://www.chatzy.com/ : Chatzy is where a free virtual room can be created so students can chat about homework, lessons, tests, questions, etc. The virtual rooms can be made to be restricted: usage, password protected, etc.; which would be perfect for our needs because we would not want this to be used for and nonsense. This would be a good way for kids to interact with one another via the internet, and a good way for the teacher to monitor any common problems that might arise, so they can be quickly addressed. http://webmini.apls.state.al.us/apls_web/apls/apls/homework - Homework Alabama is a website that offers free homework help for K3-12, college intro and adult learners. You can receive help from subject specialists and also free tutoring in math, science, social studies and english. Free homework help is available Sunday through Thursday from 3:00 pm until 10:00 pm. (mlipham) Wallwisher.com- This is a post it note formatted website that allows your students to post their questions, concerns, or other ideas. It also allows for teachers to bookmark certain pages. It's similar to Edmodo in concept but with a much simpler format for the technologically challenged. (Sara Pettit) Understoodit.com - This is a resource that polls students directly in class to see if the student understands the concepts. The teacher gets the result almost immediately so that he or she can back track in the middle of the lesson if need be and reteach what's needed. (Sara Pettit) Collaborize Classroomcollaborizeclassroom.com - This website lets teachers create online communities for their classes. They can post quizzes and polls and hold online debates. Students can have conversations with other students and their teacher without having to be in the classroom. Teachers can also post outside readings, videos, charts, or other learning aids. Student participation and progress can be tracked online, saving paper and time. https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/flashcards+/id408490162?mt=8 Flashcards+ is a free app for iPhones and iPads. Students can store decks by subject, and they can quiz themselves using the fronts and backs of the cards. They can shuffle their deck and even take out cards you answer correctly. jCobb TPT- Teachers Pay Teachers is a fantastic resource center for teachers, by teachers. There are a vast variety of tools, activities, and lesson plans. Some tools cost, however the majority of them are free of charge! (Amber Simpson) http://www.techlearning.com For over 30 years, Tech & Learning has served the K-12 education community with practical resources and expert strategies for transforming education through integration of digital technologies. Our audience includes all job roles within the district community, with district-level technology coordinators the primary recipients. Beyond that, our magazine is often used as a professional development tool to help educators across the board get up to speed with the newest technologies and products in order to best prepare students for the global digital workforce. (Natalie Colegrove) testmoz allows teachers to make an online test for students to take on their device. You can choose from different kind of questions but it will not let you have questions that do not have a right or wrong answer. It will show you what questions each students got wrong along with what percentage of the class got each question. Gcarreker Other Programs ThinkFinity This site is powered by the Verizon Foundation. It contains a collection of reviewed and approved lesson plans for all subjects and all grades. Includes content from many big name content providers such as National Geographic and the Smithsonian. ATrussell Edubuntu Is a free linux-based operating system that is optimized for education. It comes packed with education programs and also offers a thin-client to improve the cost of software. This is a much more affordable option than Windows or Mac computers because the OS is, and always will be free to download, install, and update. http://pedagogy.merlot.org/TeachingStrategies.html This is a ood website for teaching strategies. It is not all about technology but does talk about it. Bbussey (talk) 03:46, April 5, 2013 (UTC) http://digitalstorytellingclass.pbworks.com/f/Digital+Storytelling+A+Powerful.pdf This is a good article about digital storytelling in the classroom. 16:21, April 3, 2013 (UTC)Bbussey (talk) " ...images are intrinsic to digital storytelling’s communicative possibilities. Students use images to construct arguments connecting theory, history and story in their projects. " - The Digital Storytelling Multimedia Archive (Natalie Colegrove) Class Dojo-www.classdojo.com; Class dojo is a behavior management program that allows you to keep up with absences as well as positive and negative behaviors. Reports can be generated and parents can view the materials if given access. http://www.puzzle-maker.com/ This is a site that would allow teachers to create a puzzle to be used as maybe a bell ringer. You can create word search or crossword puzzles. This would be a good way to introduce new vocabulary or spelling words. JMccollum Visuallead http://www.visualead.com/qr-code-generator/select/ : Visuallead is a QR generator where the teacher can make the code and either post it on ther site or print if out. It can consists of a question, a fact, or any other information the student might need. These are quick and easy to do, and the students will enjoy seeing things presented in a different way. Cramberry cramberry.net - Cramberry is a website that allows teachers or students to make personalized online flashcards for their classes. Students can login and study the flashcards online. Their progress can be tracked, and the program can focus on the cards students are struggling with the most. http://moodleshare.org/%7CMoodleshare is a website that allows teachers to share lesson plans, ideas, and even entire courses. It goes all the way up to higher education courses as well. -Sara Pettit http://openvault.wgbh.org/%7COpen Vault is a website that gives teachers access to any video put online or on televison. It is a great resource to help kids interested in class and helps teachers use current events to apply to their students lives. Learning Games For Kids www.learninggamesforkids.com : Learning Games For Kids is a site that has games and manipulatives for anything and everything that one can think of. The site offers: games, flashcards, songs, videos, etc., ranging from as early as preschool to upper grade levels. It is very well sorted and there are many different types on each topic, so I think anyone and everyone could find something useful from this site. http://www.jetprogramme.org/documents/pubs/materials_collection/6classroom_activities_shs.pdf This site is solely about games or activities that the teacher can create and the students can play. Games like the price is right and battleship are on here with good instructions on how to play. Jmccollum http://www.teachhub.com/engaging-classroom-games-all-grades This again is a website where teachers can find some games. Games like hangman, bingo , memory and there is also some student made games. It is very easy to work through this site and quickly find something useful. Jmccollum http://edudemic.com/2013/02/how-to-create-an-effective-classroom-website This is a site that walks you through creating a class webpage. I think this would be a cool thing to do as a class. It would help the students with there future tech skills as well. Assignments and announcements could be posted and also a parent section as well. Jmccollum Class Tools www.classtools.net - This site can be used by all educators. There are tons of templates on this site for teachers on this site including "Random Name Picker" and "Arcade Game Maker". It has videos of how classtools.net can be used in teh classroom. Interactives http://www.learner.org/interactives/ This site offers interactives for every subject area and every grade level. Some examples are Amusement Park Physics , Area and perimeter , and Treating Psychological Disorders. Super Teacher Tools http://www.superteachertools.com This site is similar to class tools above. It can be used to make jeopardy for a class wide review. It also can be used to make matching quizzes and other games. It has reseouces for classroom management also including seating charts and group makers. www.aptv.org This is the website of Alabama Public Television. When you click education and then apt classroom, you will find a list of subjects from pre k to calculus. Each has a list of lesson plans and other tools for teaching that topic. Gcarreker pbs.org/teachers Pbs has a list of lesson plans and tools for teachers of all grade levals and subjects. History for example has a list of lesson planes, discussion points, and some topics have videos related too that lesson. It also has an area for discussions and professional development. Gcarreker moodle Moodle is an open source learning management system (LMS). They give a pretty good overview of the tool out on their website, although I would like to think some other members of the community could give some first-hand impressions. Jmartin http://www.classroomtech.org/integration/50ways.htm This is a site that has 50 Ways to use technology. There is a very wide range of ways and I feel this is a good place to start looking when trying to incorporate technology in the classroom. Jmccollum http://theedublogger.com/2010/01/05/week-1-create-a-class-blog/ This site goes step by step on how to create and how to use a classroom blog effectively. A blog is great way for the students to communicate with each other as well as the teacher. In today's high tech society, it also helps the students improve their computer skills. Jmccollum http://www.youtube.com/education%7CYouTube EDU is a special section of YouTube dedicated to education resources. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkjXWcSEHhw A video on the 21st century classroom. http://www.internet4classrooms.com/links_grades_kindergarten_12/virtual_field_trips_introduction.htm Virtiual fieldtrips are a great way for students to explore new places all around the world without leaving the classroom. It can be used for all content areas. http://rubistar.4teachers.org Rubistar is a website where teachers can create rubrics for assignments. A rubric is helpful because it lets the students know what is expected from them. (mlipham) http://www.smartmusic.com/ provides software for music teachers that allows students to practice along with recordings, record themselves, and submit these recordings. It comes with a vast library of sheet music for the students to play along with. It also has a metronome and tuner built in. These two tools go much farther than simply allowing the student to tune before playing and follow a tempo. The software uses a microphone to test what the student is playing against what is written on the music. When the piece comes to an end, the software actually grades the student. All of the students' accounts are linked to the teacher, so he or she can actually monitor and grade the practice that the studetns are doing at home. Apps for iPod / iPhone / iPad MyHomework is an app that allows you to input your homework and have it give you reminders for when it is due. This app can sort the homework by due date, class, assignment type, and more. This is huge for students who are forgetful and prone to procrastination as well as those who love organization. ATrussell Wapedia--mobile version of wikia aKnott Faculty resources Curriculum for faculty Explore curriculum resources, such as presentations, labs, exercises, software tools, programming tutorials, academic papers, research talks, and other reference materials. Jmartin Grammar up is an excellent app for correcting grammar. I used this app in my 101 class several times. SAcribd is another great app used to research many different topics it has featured poetry andjust a wide variety of subjects. iTunes U (STUDENT LINK)-http://www.apple.com/education/itunes-u/ (TEACHER LINK): iTunes U is a completely free app which gives you access to complete courses at many different levels. It brings numerous resources to a student's fingertips (see student link) boasting one of the largest digital libraries for free education material. It also allows a teacher to create a full course (see teacher link) and share it with their students or to whomever they choose. This would be a good app for students or teachers because it allows students to have access to material that is being taught in their course or the option to be a part of a class, which is free, that they would otherwise not of had an oppurtunity to be a part of. This would also be a good tool for teachers to extend their material and teaching beyond the normal classroom setting and will give their students more options and possibilities.Kduke (talk) 15:26, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Khan Academy - 3,425 Educational Videos on Your iPad (Free) Salman Khan has been named as one of Time’s most influential people. He has an educational website, is renowned for speaking at academic conferences and other relevant events, founded an education non-profit, and more. The Khan Academy app brings all of this amazing information and expertise to your mobile device, for free. Focusing on a broad range of subjects from Math to test prep, this app includes 3,425 videos that have the simple objective of helping you learn. http://www.besteducationalapps.com/ipad/khan-academy.aspx Natalie Colegrove